Adventures in the Twin League #01
by Cyllya
Summary: Should I finish this little series? If you like this one, I might get a beta reader to help fix it up. I would recommend this for people who think Team Rocket could be good guys if they tried, or that Gary and Ash could be friends if they grew up a little


****

Adventures in the Twin League  
by Cyllya

****

Author's Notes: I want your opinion to see if I should continue this series. However, I'm warning you now: I _might_ turn this into a Shounen Ai story. If I do, I'll probably make a second version for everyone who's grossed out about that sort of thing. If you don't know, Shounen Ai is the term for male/male relationships in anime. 

****

Author's Notes #2: This is a while in the future, presumably after Ash is done with the Johto League. He mainly uses Pikachu, Heracross, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Espeon. Let's just say he has a few other Pokémon that he's friends with and uses occasionally, but he doesn't use them as often as the others. If you haven't heard of Espeon and Umbreon, what planet have you been on?

****

Author's Notes #3: I love Articuno. Sorry Vaporeon fans. What else was there? "Ah! Attack of the Slowpokes!" It just doesn't carry the same weight… *~* 

****

PART #1: Partner Peril

****

Chapter I

"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring-ring—!"

"Hello, Ketchum residence."

"Hi, Ash!" Misty said cheerfully as she shoved her long wet hair out of her way, "How've ya been?"

"Great!" Ash answered, leaning against the desk his phone was on, "How about you, Miss Gym Leader?"

"Never better!" Misty laughed, "And of course, Togepi's been kicking butt like always!"

"Say 'hi' to Misty, Pikachu!" Ash said, holding the phone's receiver toward the kitchen.

"Pi-pika, Cha!" Pikachu yelled.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Misty answered. To Ash she said, "Anyway, did you hear about that new Pokémon League yet?"

"The Twin League?" Ash asked, "You bet. You need six badges from anywhere in Kanto, Johto, or the Orange Islands."

"And a partner," Misty reminded.

"Of course," Ash said, "Gym Leaders need partners too, right? You have one?"

"Yep!" Misty said, "Do you remember Marina? The girl we met in the Orange Islands? She moved to Cerulean a few months ago, and she's my partner!"

"Cool," Ash said, "I don't have a partner yet though."

"With as good a trainer as you," Misty said in a sarcastic teasing tone, "who wouldn't want to be your partner?"

"There aren't many _real_ Pokémon trainers in Pallet," Ash said, "but I'll find someone."

"Good luck," Misty said.

"Dewgong!"

CRASH!

"Psy-yi-yi!"

"Cho-o-o-oh KI!"

BONK!

BANG!

WHACK!

SPLASH!

"Uh…" Misty mumbled, looking around her, "I…have to go now."

Ash gave a small laugh and said, "Bye, see ya later."

"Bye!" she hung up.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked as he entered the room with a book.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, taking the book, "It's the Twin League guide book." He opened it, "Okay, it says, 'Rules: Trainers must register with a partner. If the trainer chooses to change partners, he or she must reregister and start over in the badge-collecting process.'"

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"Mmm-hmm," Ash said, "We'd better find someone reliable. 'To enter the Twin League Competition, each pair of trainers must have any six or more of the twenty-five badges found throughout Kanto, Johto, or the Orange Islands. Gym Leaders have partners as well.'

"'Battle Rules: Trainer pairs may battle other paired trainers either in a tag match or swapping up to twelve Pokémon with rules set before the match. Trainers may battle individually as long as it is not an official Twin League match.' Hmm, interesting."

"Chu," Pikachu nodded, "Pik Cha?"

"No, Misty's a Gym Leader," Ash said, "She can't be my partner." 

"Pichi?"

"No, I think they introduced the Twin League earlier in Johto," Ash said, "Richie lives in Violet City, and the last I heard of him, he and his cousin were partners."

"Chupi?"

"Pikachu," Ash said, "She may have Mr. Mime, but Mom is _not_ a real Pokémon trainer."

"Chuuu," Pikachu sighed.

"We'll find someone, don't worry."

****

Chapter II

"Let's see how everyone's doing," Ash said to Pikachu, "_and_ get some lunch in the process."

"Pi_ka_!" Pikachu said cheerfully, riding on Ash's head as they walked into a restaurant called 'Team Burger's Café.' The restaurant's intercom played the 'Team Burger Café Theme Song,' which was just as corny as the 'Team Burger Café Motto.'

'You know us as Team Burger, and we fight for good fast food,

We give you lots of yummy stuff, so pay us money, dude!'

And so on. After being quizzical about it for a few seconds, Ash ignored the silly music because he knew that Team Burger had always done such goofy things, even long before they became known as Team Burger. He stood behind two other people in line and waited.

"Hey, Meowth," Ash said, "What's up."

"Cheap fluorescent lights," Meowth answered bitterly, eyeing the flickering light above him. Though most likely in a bad mood, he smiled as he asked, "The usual?"

"You bet," Ash answered. 

Meowth punched a series of buttons he'd long since memorized on the cash register. He grabbed the microphone and said, "Ash's usual."

Ash laughed, "I eat here way too often."

"Don't say that," Meowth said, "You're our best customer. Keep eating here, or we'll steal your Pikachu." 

Ash laughed again. He asked, "Six twenty-five?" Meowth nodded as he received the money.

He handed him his receipt and asked, "You're eating here? Number four."

"Thanks," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu smiled. He and Ash sat at their favorite booth and began waiting.

"Hey, Ash," Gary said as he walked by, followed by three cheerleaders that gave small waves to him.

"Hi," Ash greeted before the four of them left.

"Number four," Meowth's voice called. Ash went up and got two trays worth of food. The trays contained a cheeseburger, a large order of fries, a large coke, nine apples, two bowls of honey, and some cat food. He divided the food ahead of time before making as much room on the seat as possible and releasing Heracross, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Espeon.

By the time they were done eating, the lunch rush hour was over and Jesse and James had a chance to come talk to them.

"Have you guys heard about the Twin League?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," James said, "We considered entering, but we have to stay and manage the restaurant."

"Do you have a partner yet?" Jesse asked.

"No," Ash said, "There aren't many serious Pokémon trainers in Pallet. I'll find someone though."

"If worst comes worse," James said, "There's always your mom."

"She has Mr. Mime," Ash said, "but Mom is not a Pokémon trainer!"

James shrugged. Nearby, Jesse's Lickitung went to recently vacated table, removed the plastic trays, and cleaned the rest of it off in one lick.

"Go ask Prof. Oak," Jesse said.

"He's not trainer," Ash specified.

"No, not for _him_ to be your partner," James said.

"I bet he knows a lot of nearby trainers," Jesse said, "He can give you suggestions."

"Good idea," Ash said.

****

Chapter III

"To tell you the truth," Prof. Oak said, "There aren't many good trainers nearby. There is Michael and Sara, of course."

"Nah," Ash said, "They dropped out of the Indigo League too soon."

"If they wanted to register," Prof. Oak said, "They most likely would go together or would have already asked you or Gary…. Oh, Gary needs a partner."

"No, Gary and I argue too much," Ash said.

"Yes, he told me the same thing when I suggested you to him," Prof. Oak said thoughtfully, "You should have someone you get along with. You don't want to have three badges and have to get them all over again because the two of you couldn't stand each other anymore."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"Chu," answered Pikachu.

"I'll let you know if I hear from anyone else," Prof. Oak said.

"Okay," Ash sighed, "Let's go to the park, Pikachu."

"Pika."

* * *

"Hi, girls," Ash said as he approached Gary's three cheerleaders. They were sitting under a tree at the park watching Gary use some wild Pokémon to train his Umbreon.

"Hi, Ash," Amber said. Her hair was long, brown, and slightly wavy. Her eyes were blue-green.

"Do you have a partner for the Twin League?" asked Crystal. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Not yet," Ash said, "Haven't found anyone good yet."

"What about Gary?" Tammy asked. She was blond with dark brown eyes.

"We disagree on too many things," Ash said, "Little disagreements turn into big arguments. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, too bad," Crystal said, "If you guys could get along better, you'd kick butt on all the competition."

"Probably," Ash said. He, Pikachu, and the girls watched as Umbreon defeated his third Rattata in a row with only one hit.

"Yay! Go, Umbreon, go!" the girls cheered.

"Umbreon, return!" Gary called. Umbreon sat down obediently as Gary's Pokéball sucked it in. He came over and said, "Hey, Ash."

"Hi," Ash answered.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I know we probably wouldn't make good partners for the Twin League," Gary said, "But I've been looking for a travel buddy to go some place like the Seafoam Islands or something. My Pokémon need more experience than what the park's Rattatas can provide them."

"Sounds good," Ash said, "Pikachu's starting to get kinda rusty too."

"Chu, _pi_?" Pikachu questioned defensively.

"Yes," Ash laughed, "At the very least, we might find people we argue with less to be our partners."

"Can we come?" Tammy asked.

"If you want to sit around in the Seafoam Pokémon Center or something," Gary said, "You can't go into the Sea Cave. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, well," Amber moaned.

***

"I'm glad you're getting out back to having more exercise," Mrs. Ketchum said, packing Ash's bag, "You were getting lazy, sitting around the house all day."

"I wasn't _that_ lazy," Ash said.

"There's a perfect imprint on the couch where you've been sitting," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"It's an old couch," Ash said defensively.

"Here you go, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said, "Good luck. Be careful."

"I will, Mom," Ash said, making his way toward the door, "Don't worry about me."

"I'll try not to," Mrs. Ketchum said, "Goodbye, honey. Bye-bye, Pikachu!"

"Pika! Chupi!" Pikachu said.

"Go, Tauros!" Ash called. Tauros came from his Pokéball and stood patiently. Ash and Pikachu got on his back. Ash waved and said, "Bye, Mom! Giddiyap, Tauros!"

Tauros mooed and began galloping. The buildings of Pallet Town were soon left behind, the ocean clearly visible as they followed the river.

"Hey, wait up!" Gary on Dodrio sped up to reach them.

"Hi," Ash said, "Are Tammy, Crystal, and Amber already at the beach?"

"Yep," Gary answered. The girls were waiting for them at the beach. They were wearing bathing suits and backpacks.

"You're ride or mine?" Ash asked Gary.

"We'll take my Gyarados," Gary answered. He threw his Pokéball and Gyarados materialized in the water. It lowered its head obediently so that every could get atop it

****

Chapter IV

"Do we have to stay?" Crystal asked sadly.

"We agreed on that yesterday," Gary said, taking a step back from the Pokémon Center's doorway, "We'll see you girls later."

"Okay," Amber moaned.

"Bye," the three of them said together.

Gary used his head to gesture for Ash to follow him. Ash, who had Pikachu planted firmly atop his hat, fell in step behind him as they headed toward the mountain in the distance.

* * *

They reached a cave in the cliff side, looked to each other to check for any objections, and went into it cautiously. The cave was dark, but crystalline icicles hanging from the high ceiling reflected light onto the bluish rock. There was at least an inch of water anywhere they stepped, but there were a lot of rivers. There were sounds of drips and small waterfalls, punctuated by the occasional swishing sound.

"Good th—" Ash stopped abruptly as his voice echoed at an uncomfortable volume. He whispered, "Good thing Misty isn't here. She loves Water-type Pokémon, but this place would totally creep her out."

"But you're not scared," Gary whispered with a hint of friendly teasing.

"Of course not," Ash replied.

"Chu," Pikachu mumbled casually, giving no clue as to what he meant.

"No point standing in the entrance forever," Gary said quietly, "Come on." He began walking and wordlessly released Umbreon from his Pokéball.

Several minutes passed, along with a few creepy-looking shadows. Aside from Pikachu and Umbreon, there were no Pokémon to be seen.

"Do you think what they say about the Legendary Birds is true?" Gary asked casually as they continued through the cave.

"What is it they say?" Ash asked.

"That if one or more of them is captured," Gary said, "the world's weather gets unbalanced."

"Uh…" Ash responded, "Somehow I think it is." Pikachu backed him up by nodding frantically, "Why? You considered catching Articuno?"

"If it's down here," Gary said.

"I don't think it should be captured," Ash said, "just in case."

Gary shrugged, "Oh, well. Umbreon can battle something else."

"If there's anything else in here," Ash said, "I don't see anything. How 'bout you, Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head helplessly.

"Umbreon can't smell anything with all this water," Gary said, "There's not really anything _to_ smell."

"Breeo," Umbreon murmured.

"Let's see if Totodile can find something," Ash said, "Totodile, go!" His voice echoed.

"Dile!" Totodile cried.

"Wouldn't Gyarados be better?" Gary asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Totodile's a higher level than he looks," Ash said, "and he can fit into smaller places." He turned to his Pokémon, "Go find a wild Pokémon and try to lead it back to us. Don't go too far, and don't do any fighting unless you have to."

"Toto!" Totodile responded. He splashed over to the edge of the flat-topped hill they were on and dived into the river.

Ash, Gary, Pikachu, and Umbreon waited several minutes until….

"Toto-DILE!" Totodile screamed frantically as a Seadra, a Starmie, a Seel, and two Vaporeon followed him dramatically out of the water.

"Umbreon!" Gary yelled, cringing from the loud echo, "Quick Attack!"

"Umbree!" Umbreon howled. He charged at nearest Vaporeon and knocked it back as the other one ran around in panicked circles in an attempt to shake Totodile off its tail.

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu began. He jumped forward, his cheeks flashing.

"Careful, Pikachu!" Ash called, "The water!"

"Chu," Pikachu moaned, landing harmlessly on all fours. The Starmie rushed at him.

"Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, "Knock it up."

"Ka!" Pikachu cried. He slammed the Starmie at an angle and made it fly into the air. He used Thundershock on it while it was out of the water.

"Rurrrr," Starmie moaned as it splashed back to the ground, still sizzling a bit. It hopped up and bounced hastily toward the river. Totodile's Vaporeon whipped its tail hard enough to throw him off it. Totodile flew and slammed into Ash's stomach, knocking him back.

"Bree!" Umbreon moaned as the two Vaporeon Bubblebeamed him.

"That's not fair!" Gary called, ready to throw a Pokéball, "Go, Venusaur!"

"Get 'em, Chikorita!" Ash ordered, "Razor Leaf that Seel!"

Seel was Headbutting Pikachu ruthlessly until Chikorita slashed it away with her leaves. Venusaur's Vine Whip knocked the two Vaporeon back into the river. Umbreon used Pursuit and to injure Seadra. It fled the battle, followed by Seel.

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita chirped triumphantly. 

"Good job," Ash praised her and Totodile, "Return." They pulled into the Pokéball as Pikachu hopped onto his head. He turned to see Gary recall Venusaur.

"Nice work, Umbreon," he said as Umbreon sat down at his side, "Are you okay?"

"Umm," Umbreon whimpered, raising his front paw to show his master the gashes on his leg near the shoulder 

"Oh, you're hurt," Gary said. He kneeled in the water and held Umbreon's paw as he inspected his leg. . The marks were shallow, but they were bleeding.

"Maybe we should take him back to the Center," Ash suggested.

"I suppose," Gary agreed, "We'll come back tomorrow." He stood and gently said, "Come on, we'll head back." Umbreon followed with a slight limp. Gary looked at him pityingly before he bent down and picked him up. 

"Gary, he's gotta weigh at _least_ sixty pounds," Ash pointed out, "You should at least have your Dodrio carry him."

Gary gave a crooked half-smile-half-wince and said, "I'll be fine."

"Be careful," Ash said. He turned back in the way that they'd been going, seeing a fork in the tunnel, "Which way did we come from?"

"Left," Gary answered. His voice was strained under the weight of his Pokémon.

Ash looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I think so," Gary said. Ash shrugged, and they headed left. After walking about ten yards, Gary said, "Wait, this doesn't look very familiar…. Maybe we did come from the right."

"Uh…" Ash responded.

"Vaporeon!" They turned and saw a line of seven Vaporeon. Two of them looked a little banged up.

"Strange," Gary said, "I was under the impression that those things were supposed to be rare."

"No kidding," Ash responded, "They aren't supposed to be very aggressive either, are they? These guys look like they mean business." He took out a Pokéball, "Go, Espeon! Psychic attack!"

"Vapor!" the Vaporeon cried in unison. They aimed their Bubble attacks at the ceiling above the spot Espeon appeared. There was a rumble.

"Uh-oh," Ash muttered as pebbles fell from the ceiling. They broke the concentration Espeon required to attack. Espeon squeaked as a large boulder came crashing down. Ash cried, "Espeon, return!" and recalled the Pokémon in time to avoid him being flattened. 

In a matter of seconds, boulders sealed off the tunnel. The three Vaporeon that would have been trapped used Acid Armor to slip away unharmed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Gary said flatly as Ash shook the debris off of his hat. Umbreon looked at his master worriedly. 

"Are you _positive_ we came from the right tunnel?" Ash asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Chu," Pikachu commented. Ash shrugged and began walking away from the boulders. He heard heavier footsteps as Gary followed him. A few minutes later Gary started to speak again.

"It was the right direction, wasn't it?" Ash asked blandly.

"…Yeah," Gary responded. 

Ash groaned.

"Do you have a Ground type?" Gary inquired.

"No," Ash answered.

"Me neither," Gary said, "I knew it'd be sort of useless here, with all these Water- and Ice-type Pokémon. Just a minute, Umbreon." He sat his Pokémon down in the shallow water and got out his PokéDex. He pushed a few buttons and frowned.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"My Pokémon aren't exchanging," Gary said, "Maybe it's broken. Try yours."

"I caught a Sandslash a while back," Ash informed, trying to trade his Pokémon. He said, "Mine won't work either."

"The rocks or something in them must be blocking the signal from them…" Gary said, "or something like that."

"Sandslash is probably too low a level to handle all this water anyway" Ash muttered, "I haven't got around to training it yet. What about your Venusaur?"

"If we move the rocks with Vine Whip," Gary said, "More of them might collapse and injure the Pokémon. We'd still be trapped, but someone would get hurt. The Sea Cave has two exits. I'm sure this way leads to one of them." He picked Umbreon back up and started to walked.

Ash sighed and followed him. He put his hands behind his neck and inspected the ceiling of the cave. A bit further on, it was very high. The cliff before them was very high, but there was a fair-sized gap between the flat top of it and the ceiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. 

"Grrr…" Umbreon growled.

"No way," Gary muttered.

The group of Vaporeon were back. They appeared out of the water like ghosts as they turned off their Acid Armor and solidified.

"Don't these guys give up?" Ash demanded, "What do they want?"

"I think they're still mad that two of them got beat up," Gary guessed.

"Pour-eon!" they threatened.

"Pika!" Pikachu shot back, "Pika _chu_!"

"Vapor!" they leapt forward like guerilla troops. A mere second later, Ash, Gary, Pikachu, and Umbreon were scattered painfully across the rocks and puddles. Umbreon whined shrilly as he skidded on his injured shoulder.

"CHU!"

ZAP!

"Pikachu!" Ash snapped as everyone was fried.

"Umbreon," Gary moaned, scrambling toward the Pokémon.

"Vay!" the largest Vaporeon of the group cried mockingly. It smacked Gary in the face with its tail flukes as he reached Umbreon.

Ash fumed. He stood, turned his hat around, and boldly said, "Okay, you guys _totally_ need an attitude adjustment! Let's show 'em what we're made of, Pik!"

"Pi_ka_chu!" Pikachu snapped.

"Vay!" they cried, looking panicked. They melted out of sight.

Ash blinked a few times. He laughed nervously, "Guess we showed them!"

"Uh…" Gary mumbled uncertainly, still on his stomach and guarding Umbreon.

"Cuuuuu-NO!!"

"What was _that_?!" Ash demanded, turning. A huge blue shape glided menacingly over the high cliff and screeched. It dived toward them.

****

Chapter V

Gary scrambled up to face the Legendary Bird Pokémon of Ice as it dived on them. They stared at it in shock before they obtained the sense to duck. Articuno's tail feathers swept against the tops of their heads. They stood and spun toward it as it U-turned back toward them. It glided lower, and they had to drop down on their bellies to avoid the bird's sharp beak.

"Arrr!" Articuno squawked.

"Over there!" Ash pointed the way they came. "The rocks are lower!"

Gary grabbed Umbreon and ran after Ash and Pikachu. He half-slid into the safer area and fell down. Articuno landed on the ground with a splash and snapped at them.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried, shocking Articuno only slightly. With everyone soaked as they were, they'd all be fried if he really put power into it.

"Cue!" Articuno hit Pikachu with a peck that knocked him all the way back to Ash.

"Pikachu," Ash said worriedly, picking him up, "Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Seen-da!" Cyndaquil moaned, stepping uncomfortably in the water. Ash picked him up as well.

"Cue!" Articuno repeated. It spotted Gary stumbling to his feet, Umbreon in hand, and batted him across the slippery rock with one wing. They smacked into the wall. Umbreon stood on his three good legs to see if Gary was okay.

"We need a bigger Pokémon than Cyndaquil," Gary said painfully, "Go, Arca—!"

"Arr!" Articuno snapped angrily, spinning to knock him out of the low-ceilinged area. He rolled and bounced a bit this time. He struggled to his hands and knees, looking a bit disoriented, and wiped the blood away from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?!" Ash called. Gary nodded awkwardly.

"Breeon!" Umbreon howled as he yanked out one of Articuno's tail feathers, having sneaked over behind it.

"Cuno!" the bird squealed angrily. It turned sharply, sending out a beam that froze Ash's feet and ankles. He was stopped cold in is tracks as he was running toward Articuno. As Cyndaquil looked curiously at the ice, the bird froze a path from Umbreon to Gary. It knocked the poor Dark Pokémon into his master.

Gary yelped in alarm as he slid farther, vaguely noticing a flash of electricity and fire. Suddenly, there was no more rock beneath him; there was only air and one of faster-moving the rivers. As his fingers slipped off the slick ledge, a hand closed around his forearm. 

He looked up; Ash grinned, along with the Cyndaquil on his head. He struggled to pull him up, allowing him to see Pikachu and Umbreon distracting Articuno.

"Thanks," Gary said. 

Ash nodded, "Let's show this chicken who's boss."

"Go, Arcanine!" Gary ordered, tossing the Pokéball angrily.

"Arcay!" Arcanine barked.

"Get 'em, Cyndaquil!" Ash ordered.

"Quill!" Cyndaquil squeaked boldly as it leaped after Arcanine, flames blazing. He landed a top Arcanine's head as Articuno wore Pikachu and Umbreon down and took flight.

"Arr," Arcanine growled, grabbing Articuno's tail. He was lifted off the ground as Articuno's defiant squawk filled the air.

"Cyndi!" Cyndaquil climbed up its tail feathers and onto its back.

"Flame-thrower!" Ash ordered.

"QUILL!" Cyndaquil cried, blasting flames at Articuno's head. Articuno dropped down enough to set Arcanine down. He used his Fire Blast and knocked it back up, Cyndaquil still flaming.

"Cue!" Articuno wailed. It did a somersault and threw Cyndaquil off its back. He landed on Arcanine.

"Get 'em!" Gary and Ash yelled together. Arcanine jumped, as did Cyndaquil. Arcanine used Flame-thrower at an upward angle. Cyndaquil seared downward.

Cyndaquil landed back on Arcanine's head as the Legendary Bird of Ice turned tail and flew off awkwardly with singed feathers.

Ash and Gary cheered. A few seconds later, they sighed, leaned against each other, and collapsed down tiredly.

****

Chapter VI

"You feeling better, Umbreon?" Gary asked. He was sitting on a bench within the Pokémon Center and petting his Dark Pokémon.

"Umm," Umbreon nodded.

"That's good." Gary smiled.

"It's a shame Gary and I don't get a long better," Ash said to Pikachu over by the counter, "We aren't really that different; why do we argue so much?"

"Chu." Pikachu shrugged while thinking, '_You're both too stubborn…._'

"Hey, you're a trainer?" someone asked Gary.

"Yeah," Gary said, looking up to see an older teenager with dark eyes and brown hair.

"Do you have a partner?"

"No," Gary answered.

"No?" the guy asked, "Too bad. My partner and I could use some practice working together."

"Sorry," Gary apologized, "I'd help you if I could, but… Hey, Ash!"

Ash recalled Cyndaquil, Totodile, Espeon, and Chikorita and looked over. He thanked Nurse Joy and walked over. "What's up?"

"This guy and his partner could use some practice," Gary explained, "How 'bout we help 'em out?"

"Sure," Ash grinned, "Pikachu?"

"Cha!" Pikachu grinned.

"Hmm?" Tammy, Crystal, and Amber mumbled curiously as they noticed the challenge.

* * *

The guy's partner was a black-haired girl his age. They met in the field behind the Center, and she asked, "Two-on-two tag match?"

Gary glanced to Ash before nodding. "Ready, Umbreon." Umbreon stood wordlessly and took a few steps forward.

"Let's go!" Ash said, "Get 'em, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped.

"Go, Onix!" the guy yelled.

"Go, Fearow!" the girl ordered.

"Quick Attack!" Gary and Ash commanded together.

"Pika!"

"Bree!"

The attacked the enemy uselessly. Umbreon was hurt more than Onix; Pikachu missed Fearow all together. Upon orders, Onix tunneled out of site before exploding out of the ground. Pikachu and Umbreon were knocked upward where Fearow Drill Pecked them easily before they landed hard.

"Double Team!" Gary ordered.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

Onix blocked Pikachu's attack and made a lucky swipe on Umbreon.

"We could use a team plan," Gary muttered to Ash.

"Do you expect me to do _all_ the thinking?" Ash asked bitterly.

"With a head like yours, I'll be surprised if you could do any of it."

"I don't see you doing anything!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu frowned.

"Umbra," Umbreon said from several feet away.

"Cha!" Pikachu smiled.

"Fweer!" Fearow squawked, diving at Pikachu. Its beak spun, preparing to Drill Peck."

"Breon!" Umbreon yelped, jumping protectively over Pikachu and using Light Screen. The two of them were knocked back as Fearow ricocheted back painfully.

"Ka!" Pikachu called ecstatically as Umbreon grabbed his tail and lifted him onto his back.

"Dark lightning will strike!" cried the previously unnoticed cheerleaders, "Pikachu and Umbreon share a psyche! Go, cuties, go!" 

Ash and Gary's argument abruptly stopped as they noticed the twenty Umbreons in the field, each of which were holding a Pikachu. One of the Pikachus—it was impossible to tell which did damage—released a Thunderbolt that fried Fearow. The bird landed with a thump and was recalled by its trainer.

"Breeeon!" Umbreon called as the copies vanished and he ran up Onix's back. He jumped off its head as Pikachu leapt into open air and used Thunder. Umbreon ricocheted of the tail of the disoriented Onix and used Take Down on its head.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu cried victoriously as he landed on the grounded Umbreon's back and hopped down. Onix collapsed.

"Return, Onix!" the guy called.

Umbreon grinned and held his paw toward Pikachu. Pikachu gave him five and folded his arms smugly. The two of them looked at Ash and Gary with smirks that practically screamed, '_You dorks, we can battle fine even **with** your stupid arguments._'

Gary and Ash were staring at them with their jaws hanging.

"Guess we need more practice," the guy said amiably, "Thanks, but why aren't you partners with each other?"

"We argue to much," Ash and Gary said in unison, still with blank expressions.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Too bad, you're both great trainers. You're Pokémon are probably smarter than you are!"

"Thanks," Ash said, "I think." Umbreon and Pikachu's grins grew quite noticeably.

"See ya guys later," the girl said, "Thanks for the battle."

"No problem," Gary answered. As their challengers walked off, Pikachu and Umbreon looked at them expectantly.

"Good job," they said together. The Pokémon looked at each other and repeated their high five.

"You know," Nurse Joy, who just happened to be leading a Tauros and Ponyta around, said, "if you don't register soon, you'll be too late."

"We argue to much," Ash and Gary repeated. Pikachu and Umbreon smirked mischievously.

"You'll have a better chance with someone you argue with," Nurse Joy said, "than with no one."

"Bree!" Umbreon suddenly slammed into Gary's back, knocking him and Ash into a heap. Pikachu fried them both.

"How 'bout it?" Gary asked weakly.

"Fine…Partner," Ash gasped.

Joy smiled and the Pokémon gave each other a third high five as the girls cheered, "Go, Gary! Go, Ash! Your opponents will get the bash!" 

~~~

Thanks for reading my fanfic! Could you read and review my original story, [A Flight on Broken Wings][1]? I want some opinions before I finish it, but originals never get much attention. Thank you.

Summery: In the time of heroes and magic, there was seclusion and prejudice. A girl, forced to live in a place she doesn't belong, is hated and ridiculed—but now, the powers of belief shall be shown, pure determination shall prevail, and a demon shall prove herself an angel.

   [1]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net:88/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=220911



End file.
